Mender
Mender (real name Majime Kangohei) is a BLK Medic TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube users Sariskhan and Shirosaki97. He is one of the main protagonists in the ongoing The Demon Slayers series. Biography Some time during his career, Mender and a fellow Soul Reaper named Warrior were sent together by their superiors on a mission to secure a control point containing a Bombinomicon, killing the Disciples stationed there. Halfway through the battle, Warrior makes the mistake of going alone and ends up fatally injured in a confrontation with Nightmare Medic. Mender is too late to save him and grieves in his wake. An unknown time after the disastrous mission, Mender is assigned with Soul Scout and Spanner to search for demons. Both Soul Scout and Spanner find Behemoth and the Men of Mystery, and engage both of them in a battle. Though the two Soul Reapers have a hard time fighting Behemoth, they emerge victorious in the end and return to Mender with injuries. Mender leaves the area with the other Soul Reapers to heal and look for Reaper, their superior officer. They find Reaper, but are intercepted by Nightmare Medic, Behemoth, and a group of Men of Mystery. While Reaper engages Nightmare Medic in battle, Mender, Soul Scout, and Spanner eliminate the Men of Mystery before taking on Behemoth. Although Behemoth proves to be a challenge at first, the three Soul Reapers use teamwork and their combined abilities to eventually bring the demon Heavy down. They later rescue Reaper from being killed by Nightmare Medic and flee the area. While Reaper recuperates, Mender, Soul Scout, and Spanner find and battle Sentinel, another one of Nightmare Medic's demonic henchmen. Soul Scout and Spanner try to defeat the Soldier demon, but they are injured in the process and on the brink on defeat; it is Mender's intervention that turns the tide of the fight, stabbing Sentinel and forcing him to let go of Soul Scout when the young Soul Reaper ends up in a chokehold. After defeating Sentinel, they encounter an enraged Nightmare Medic, prompting the trio to flee once again. Mender later heals Reaper by restoring his arm, his hand cut off during his earlier fight with Nightmare Medic. Reaper flexes his arm and is pleased to have it functioning perfectly again. He announces "Stabbin' time" to express his glee in resuming fighting again. Later, Mender and Soul Scout are sent to find the culprit of a Assassin Sect massacre. They discover that Nightmare Medic is responsible, and go to apprehend him. However, they both quickly learn that they are no match for the Medic demon's superior abilities and barely manage to escape his wrath, exhausted and unsure how to deal with such a powerful foe. Appearance and Personality Mender looks like a BLK Medic except his gloves are a dark blue colour and his coat has a faint blue tint. He dons the Surgeon's Side Satchel, the Medic's Mountain Cap and he also carries a katana on his person at all times. Mender is a very serious individual who always abides to his superior's ideals and orders. He is very loyal to them, usually accompanying either Soul Scout, Reaper, or both in battle, and helping them out in any way possible. Anyone who disobeys what objective they give out or dares hurt them will be punished. Mender is also committed to his objectives and will fulfill them to the best of his ability. Despite this, Mender is genuinely kind and caring with anyone he is allied with. He usually never gets annoyed with any of his allies (despite him getting annoyed when Soul Scout or Spanner act recklessly or impulsively), and never talks ill of anyone he knows behind their back. He always wants to make a good first impression by enacting good deeds to any person he comes across, unless said person in question is outwardly evil. Powers and Abilities Mender is highly proficient at swordplay, as well as a master of using a reverse grip. His mastery of the reverse grip makes his attack patterns rather crafty and hard to counter. Mender can utilise very powerful upward slashes and horizontal slashes, as well as being able to defend himself effectively. While the reverse grip is his preferred fighting style and he fights most proficiently with it, he can use the standard grip as well. As a Demon Slayer whose body is a complex "hard light" projection, Mender boasts enhanced fitness, surpassing that of an average human's significantly. This makes him a quite deceptive individual, as his physique is not that of a physically strong being. Additionally, his enhanced agility allows him to manoeuvre at a considerably increased speed for a short amount of time. Since he is his squad's designated healer, he is rather proficient at using healing spells to heal his allies quickly and with minimal energy loss. It is unknown if he can perform more advanced healing techniques yet, though it seems he was able to restore Reaper's severed right arm. Being a high-ranking Demon Slayer Seated Officer and a supernatural being, Mender boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. It is of light blue colour. Zanpakutō Mender's Zanpakutō, a spiritual weapon, is called "Razor". In its default form it looks like a regular katana with a groove on one of its edges. The hilt consists of a black cloth which is designed to have white, diamond shaped spaces in between. Mender's release command is "Excruciate!". The Shikai takes the form of an irregularly shaped machete with two hollow shapes (taking the form of a curved rectangle and a circle) in the blade. The blade itself has very little cutting power and while it can inflict injuries, its cutting power is not as good as that of its sealed form. His main special technique is called "Transfer". This ability is activated when Mender releases his Shikai. It lets Mender heal any injuries when he damages his opponents with his Zanpakutō. There are two ways he can do this: the first is that whenever he damages an enemy he instantly heals himself a little bit. The second way he can use this ability is to store the energy he gains from damaging his enemies then either use the energy to heal himself or his allies by a greater degree. Additionally, his Shikai has an offensive ability, "Sever". Mender can use it to indirectly strike nerves, tendons and muscles by slashing at them without the need of actually cutting the body, temporarily rendering his opponent's limbs numb and useless. Faults and Weaknesses *While he is more physically able than an average human, his physical fitness is just around average when compared to other TF2 Freaks. *While more durable than the normal human his durability is rather weak in comparison to many TF2 Freaks. *His Shikai's attack power is low, as it is meant for healing and not straight up power. *He is rather naive and may go out of his way to help anyone who doesn't look evil. This makes him vulnerable to an ambush if he approaches a deceptive evil Freak. Trivia *His custom model can be downloaded here. Notable Videos ''The Demon Slayers'' *The Demonic Ambush (Cameo) *Hellfire *Sentinel's Wrath (Cameo) *Warrior *Slaughterhouse *Enemy Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Freak Hunters Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Multi-moded Category:Spiritual Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97